Warfare Policy Card
Players command their Champions to wage war using the Warfare Policy Card. Note that there are 2 identical Warfare Policy Cards available. Privilege The Enactor of the Warfare Policy Card selects 1 of his Champions to gain +1 strength. This bonus lasts until the next Policy Card is chosen. Warfare Turn Play Action Cards Most Action Cards offer an Ability that belongs to 1 of the 4 Champions. During the Warfare turn, each faction may play no more than 1 Ability of the corresponding Champion. Some Action Cards belong to the King and may be played by the King only, who is limited to 1 King’s Ability per Warfare turn (in addition to any Abilities of his Champions). Action Cards have a specific timing that determines when they may be played. Some may even be played when it is not '''your turn. See the Action Card’s text for details. Starting with the Enactor and moving in Rotation, each player may perform these actions: '''Manage Units If your Champion is inside a city, you may convert any number of units under his command into Garrison Units of equal strength. To do so, discard the Unit Card(s) from the Champion and place Garrison Unit tokens of equal strength at the city. and Either Cavalry Units or Infantry Units can become Garrison Units. Garrison Units may never leave the city and are discarded if the ruling faction loses control of the city. Garrisons do not require Upkeep, but they do decrease the effective Income of the city. For details, see Market Policy Card. Champions may also discard units. This can be useful if a Champion has a mix of Cavalry Units and Infantry Units and needs to get rid of his Infantry Units to move farther. ' ' Champions March You may move each Champion up to his current maximum movement. Different types of terrain affect this movement: Occupied Regions *Champions entering a region occupied by other factions’ Champions may not leave it without that faction’s permission. Forest *Champions who march into a forest may not leave it, regardless of the abilities of Action Cards. *Champions who march out of a forest have a maximum movement of 1. Thus they may only move into an adjacent region, regardless of the abilities of Action Cards. *The defender in any Battle in a forest scores 3 hits (instead of 2) each time he rolls a ‘6’. Mountains *Mountains are completely impassable. Champions may not enter them. Ports *All ports are adjacent to one another. Champions may march between 2 ports as if they were connected. Champions Attack Before any attack between factions, the parties may negotiate to prevent the attack from happening. If they agree, the attack is called off. The attacker’s Champions may not decide to attack a different faction after a successful negotiation. There are 3 types of attacks: Battle Champions may begin a Battle against Champions or a city in the same region. Battles are risky but yield immediate results. Siege Sieges are a safe way to conquer cities, but they take time. Annexation Your Champions may automatically conquer a city in your homeland so long as certain conditions are met. They city must be a) Of equal or lesser strength than your Champions, and b) contain no Champions or Garrison Units. Category:Policy Cards Category:Warfare